


The Battlefield

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heart</p><p>Inspired by Fortress Around Your Heart - Sting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battlefield

Inspired by This Song:

[ ](<iframe%20width=%22420%22%20height=%22315%22%20src=%22https://www.youtube.com/embed/OiPiRKbNCWY%22%20frameborder=%220%22%20allowfullscreen></iframe>)

 

A soldier will tell you there comes a moment when fear switches off. The brain becomes a machine; in the moments that follow, you will bleed and not feel pain. You will run and not tire, you will fight and not count any cost except the number who fall before you.

Deciding to love Severus was the greatest battle Hermione ever fought. Their battleground was mined with anger and remorse and darkness, where the only banner was the white flag of surrender.

And yet, each tiny advance filled her heart with ever increasing hope they would both emerge as victors.


End file.
